Mad Chaebol
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.6.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (650 rpm)|capacity = 300 (max 1500) (no reserve at default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 550 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.6.0 Special Forces update. Appearance It is a bulky machine gun with a stock, 6X telescopic zoom, 300-round belt-fed ammo box, and a usable bipod. On the ammo box, there exists the South Korean flag at the back and front faces. Strategy It deals awesome damage, fire rate, capacity and adequate mobility. Tips *Run around your opponent shooting at them, as the great mobility and decent capacity will let you keep this up for a fairly long time. *It performs very well in long ranges, so you must use a scope for ease in long-range encounters. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another Primary. *Use the bipod when you are stationary, but do so if you are sure that no enemies abound in your surroundings. *Aim for the head to deal more damage on armored enemies. *With good precision, you can render snipers your juicy targets. *In case you wish to flee, pair this with low-weight weapons. *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *Do not reload this weapon unless you are absolutely safe as this weapon have moderately-slow reload. **In contrast, pairing it with Cowboy Hat and Storm Trooper Cape shortens the work, though it might not do so in a dramatic way. *This weapon is very general-purposed, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, high magazine capacity and excellent accuracy. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *You can use this in most ranges. *Use the scope to get more accurate kills in long ranges. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *It is used for hitting Jetpack users if mastered well. *This gun is excellent at pinning players down in Team Battle due to the sheer size of its magazine. *It has a large amount of capacity (being 300 rounds on use), but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *Try to get ammo for it, due to it having no backup ammo when starting (300/0). You can hold up to 1500 (300/1500) rounds at maximum. *It has instant travel time, just like the majority of the Primary weapons. *Make sure to conserve ammo when aiming for enemies. *Due to the high damage, firing rate, and ammo, the possibilities of this weapon are virtually endless. *This weapon features an exceptional accuracy, so you can use this in long ranges. *If you wish to remain stationary, you may use the bipod. However, do not do so in the long run since you will be vulnerable. *Its 6X scope renders this a devastating weapon in long ranges. *Avoid frequently using this weapon due to the noisy sound when firing. *Pair this with the Explosive Soldier module combination in case some tries to bunny-hop your shots. *A skilled enough player could use this weapon at long ranges due to its low recoil. Counters *Strike when he/she ran out of his/her shots. *Stay out of the user's sight as this weapon can take you down in matter of second (no matter how far you are)! *Keep your movements unpredictable since skilled players can estimate your position while firing. *Use an area damage weapon to disorient its users. *Use a flamethrower or shotgun with at least decent mobility to constantly damage them. Be aware of experienced users though. *The high firing noise indicates where its users are. *Try to shoot them from far away. However, be careful, as this weapon has great range and a 4x Zoom. *Attack its users while he is reloading, which renders him vulnerable to counterattacks. However, he may flee to a hidden area so you have to slow its users down with a slowing gadget/weapon. *Any one-shot kill encounters can be proven victorious. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Area damage weapons can make short work on its users. There, his aim will be interrupted, allowing you more time to kill him. *Since this weapon is quite well rounded in most ranges in the hands of an experienced users, you should be prepared for evasive actions. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's semi-pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Use a one-shot sniper weapon if engaged in long ranges. *The reload speed is quote atrocious, so attack him while he is doing so. However, he may flee in doing so, so you have to use slowing weapons for best results. *In medium/long range fights, move around and strafe with a heavy or another primary. Be wary though, as an experienced player can aim and hit you easily. *Be careful when crossing into an enemy-annexed territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *This weapon does not have a spread or an area damage, so you could try to counter this weapon by getting close to the person and using a shotgun, flamethrower or other high-efficiency weapons for close ranges. *Snipe users of this with caution. This weapon performs just as well in long range during a close range duel, so make sure that you are unnoticed. Recommended Maps * * * * * * * * * Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based from the S&T Daewoo K12 NATO machine gun with a large magazine box. *It is one of the endgame weapons in the game. *The word "Chaebol" means "a large industrial conglomerate that is run and controlled by an owner or family in South Korea." *It is one of the few weapons that does not have a backup ammo whenever you resurrect or the game begins. *It is one of the LMGs in the game. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Bipod Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary Category:Event Set